In certain vehicles including military and paramilitary vehicles, there commonly is provided an array of window units often arranged in a U-shaped configuration. As in all vehicles, such units need to be provided with wiper means to permit clear visibility of the vehicle exterior during operation of such vehicles under inclement weather conditions. It particularly is important that such units be provided with a simple, reliable and effective system for maintaining such units clear to provide unobstructed visibility of the operator of such vehicles. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a simple, reliable and effective system for wiping an array of window units of a vehicle to provide the operator thereof clear visibility under inclement weather conditions.